GROWN UP
by BATISTA'S ANGEL
Summary: OK I WANT TO UP DATE MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC JAX/OC BUT I DON'T GET REVIEWS SO PLEASE START OR I DON'T UP DATE
1. Chapter 1

ALL GROWN UP

JESSICA STAR HAS LIVED IN CHARMING FOR ALL HER LIFE.

HER DAD IS SAMCRO ONE OF THE FIRST 9RS HER MOM DIED

GIVING BIRTH TO HER SO DAD DID THE BEST HE COULD TO

RAISER HER. WELL HER GODPARENTS ARE CLAY AND GEMMA

MORROW. HER ON AGAIN AND OFF AGAIN BOYFRIEND IS THE

VP OF SOA JACKSON JAX TELLER. WELL RIGHT KNOW JESS

IS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO SEE A DOC WITH OUT JAX FINDING OUT. THE OLNY WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN

IS HER GOING IN TO THE NEXT TOWN BUT. THAT NOT

LIKELY CAUSE TWO DAYS AGO HER FATHER WAS KILLED

BY THE MAYANS SHE HAS TO BE WITH SOMEONE AT ALL

TIMES. SO SHE CALLS GEMMA AND TELLS HER SHE NEED

TO TALK TO HER ALONE PLEAS. 15 MINS LATTER

JESS: OK LOOK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW I TOLD

YOU AND UNCLE CLAY AND DADDY THAT I WOULD AT LEAST

WAIT TILL ME 17 B-DAY BUT IT JUST HAPPEN BUT I AM

REALLY LATE.

GEMMA: JESUS JESS HOW LATE ARE YOU

JESS: TWO MONTHS LATE

GEMMA WAS BEOND PISSED SHE SCREAMED AT ME

SAYING HOW STUPID COULD JAX AND I BE AND SAY

THAT WHY COULDN'T I JUST COME TO HER AND SHE

WOULD HAVE PUT ME ON SOME KIND OF PERTERTION

JESS: LOOK GEMMA I AM SO SORRY I KNOW THAT

I FUCKED UP I HAVE NO ONE THAT TRUST TO TELL

THIS AND I DIDN;T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

AT THAT MOMENT I LOSED IT I JUST LOSSED MY FATHER

I I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO TURN TO AND I WANT

TO BE SURE BEFOR I TELL JAX AND UNCLE CLAY

GEMMA: YOU THAT WHEN CLAY FINDS OUT HE IS GOING TO

HAVE A FIT RIGHT. AND JAX I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK THAT

THIS WILL HELP YOU AND JAX GROW UP AND SHOW YOU THAT

YOUR ACTION HAVE CONSEQUENCES. OK LET GO AND FIND OUT I AM GOING TO PICK ONE UP AT THE DRUGG

WILL FIND OUT THAT WAY AND THEN IF YOU ARE WE TELL JAX AND YOUR UBCLE TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT YOU GOT ME KID.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL GROWN UP

GEMMA CAME BACK FROM THE JESS WENT TO BATHROOM. SO GEMMA STARTED TO MAKE SOME DINNER

SO THAT WHEN JAX AND CLAY GOT HOME THEY WOULD EAT AND THEN THEY COULD BREAK THE NEWS TO THEM IS THERE

WAS ANY NEWS TO BREAK. JESS CAME DOWN WITH THAT LOOK LIKE SHE WAS ABOUT TO CRY.

GEMMA: AWW BABY COME HERE YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG SAND KNOW THAT WHERE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS BUT

KMOW THAT SHIT AN'T GOING TO BE ALL PEACHY AND SHIT

GO TAKE A NAP AND I WILL TELL CLAY AND JAX TO COME A LITTEL EARLY FOR DINNER THEN WE CAN TELL THEM

JESS: THANK YOU SO MUYCH GEMMA YOU THINK JAX WILL

BE THERE FOR ME AND THE BABY?? SHIT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT TARA IS BACK IN TOWN

GEMMA: THAT BITCH IS BACK IN TWON SHE STILL DOES NOT

LEARN. THAT DOCTOR BITCH THINKLS SHE COMING IN TO MY SON LIFE AGAIN SHE SOMETHING COMING HER WAY. YOU HAVE NOTHING WORRY ABOUT TARA JESS SHE HAS BEEN

OUT OF JAX LIFE FOR ALONG TIME AND YOU KNOW THAT

JESS: I KNOW GEMMA BUT I DON'T THINK EVER STOP LOVING HER. SHE STILL KEEPS THE LETTERS THAT SHE WROTE HIM

ALL THAT TIME AGO. I KNOW THAT HE IS WITH ME BUTT I

AM SCARD GEMMA I CAN;T DO THIS BY MYSELF

GEAMMA: LEAVE TARA TO ME K YOU JUST TAKE IT EASY NO

STRESS IS GOOD FOR THE BABY


	3. Chapter 3

ALL GRWON UP

JAX AN CLAY CAME HOME TO FIND THAT GEMMA WAS

SETTING THE TABLE AND JESS WAS SITTING AND PAINTING

HER NAILS

JAX: HEY BABY HOW WAS YOUR DAY AND I MISSED YOU TODAY.

JESS: HEY OK I WAS TIRED THAT WAY I DIDN'T COME IN TODAY AND WITH DAD BEING GONE ITS HARD FOR ME TO BE OVER THERE. WELL GO SHOWER AND WE CAN EAT.

JESS GOT UP AND GAVE HER UNCEL A KISS AND WENT TO HELP

GEMMA FINSHING SETTING THE TABLE 15 IMS LATER THERE WHERE EATING. WHEN JESS JUMPS UP AT RUNS TO THE CLAY AND GEMMA RUN AFTTER HER

AHE SAID THAT AHE FINE BUT JAX NEW AHE WAS LYING THAT

BEEN HAPPING A LOT

JESS: OK LETS GO FINSH AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT GOING ON . WHEN THERE ALLL DONE JESS WNET AND DICIDED

TO LET THEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON

JESS: OK JAX BABY UNCLE CLAY PLEASE STAY COM I AM PREGNANT

JAX AND CLAY: WHAT

JESS: I AM PREGNANT

CLAY: I NEED TO GET SOME AIR

JESS: JAX SAY SOMETHING

BUT JAX AND CLAY JUST WALKED TO LEAVE JESS THERE

CRYING AND GEMMA TRY AND CLAM HER


	4. Chapter 4

ALL GROWN UP

JESS WAS NOW STARTING TWO FREAK OUT ITS BEEN DAYS SINCE JAX TALKED TO CLAY WON'T EVEN SAY HI AND HIM AND JAX ARE NOT IN GOOD

TERMS FROM WHAT GEMMAS SAYS THAT GOT A BIG FIGHT THE OTHER DAYIT TOOK MOST OF THE GUYS TO BREAK THEM UP.

TOLD GEMMA I THINK IT GOING TO BE BEST IF I STAY AT DADDY HOUSE TILL THIS IS OVER. GEMMA DID NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING

TO TALK TO BOTH OF THEM AND SHE HAS TO SHE WILL KNOCK SOME SENCE IN TO THEM .I STARTED TO DO THE DISHES WHEN I SEE JAX WALK IN AND HE

GRAVES ME AND STARTS TO KISS ME. I LOOK AT HIM AND HE SMILES.

JAX: WE NEED TO TALK I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU

AND I AM NOT GOING ANY WHERE.

AND THAT MOMENT I START TO CRY. ALL OF A SUDEN FEEL THIS SHARP

PAIN THEN I GRAVE JAX.

JAX: ARE YOU OK JESS WHAT WRONG?

THE NEXT THING I KNOW I COULDN'T SAY ANY THING BUT START TO SCREAM. IN THAT MOMENT JAX GRAVES ME AND STARTS TO RUN TO MY CAR HE SEE GEMMA AND CLAY AND SAY TO FOLLOW HIM HE IS TAKING JESS TO THE HOSPITAL . BY THE TIM THAT THEY ALL GOT TO THE ER JAX GRAVES JESS AND SEE THERE BLOOD ALL OVER THER PLACE AND THAT MONMENT HE KNEW THAT SHE HAD LOSSED THE BABY. GEMMA AND CLAY RAN IN TO FIND JAX STANDING THERE AND BLOOD ALL OVER HIM

GEMMA: JAX WHAT HAPPEN

JAX: I DON:T KNOW WHERE TALKING AND SHE STARTED SCREAMING IN PAIN.

IN THAT MOMENT THE DOC CAME OUT WITH TARA THERE ALSO

TARA: HI SHE STABLE BUT SHE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND SHE ALSO LOST THE BABY HER STRESS LEAVE WAS HIGH WE GOING TO KEEP HER OVERNIGHT AND THEN YOU CAN TAKER HER HOME.

JAX: OK THANKS TARA CAN WE SEE HER PLEASE

TARA: YEA JUST YOU GUYS SHE NEDD HER REST AND JAX I DID NOT TELL HER I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT

GEMMA: THANK YOU WE CAN TAKE FROM HER

JAX AND GEMMA WALKED IN TO JESS ROOM.

WHEN SAW THAT SHE WAS UP JESS LOOKED AT JAX AND NEW SHE HAD LOSSED THE BAY SHE LOST IT THAT MOMENT GEMMA CAME TO HER SIDE

AND SHE CRYED TILL SHE FEEL A SLEEP. CLAY AND GEMMA TOLD JAX THERE GOING HOME THAT IF ANYTHING CHANGES CALL THEM.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL GROWN UP

WHEN JESS WOKE UP SHE SAW THAT JAX WAS SLEEPIN NEXT TO HER SHE FEELS REALLY SICK.

JESS: HEY JAX WAKE UP I DON'T FEEL WELL AND I WANT YOU TO GET TARA PLEASE

SO AS SOON AS JAX WALKS OUT SIDE THE ROOM THERE WAS TARA CLAY AND GEMMA.

JAX: HEY GUYS SHE UP AND SHE ASKING TO SEE YOU TARA SHE DOES NOT FEEL SO WELL AND FROM THE LOOKS ON HER SHE LOOKS IT TO.

TARA TELL THE OTHERS TO WAIT OUT SIDE WHILE SHE CHEEKS ON JESS.

TARA: HEY JESS JAX TELLS ME THAT YOU DO NOT FEEL SO WELL.

JESS: NO I FEEL REALLY SICK AND SOMETHING IS UP SETTING MY BELL

TARA: OK WHY DON'T YOU LIE STILL AND I WILL CHEEK YOU AND SO AN ALTRU SOUND K

SO TARA START TO CHEEK JESS AND THE DOES THE ALTRU SOUND SHE HEARS SOMETHING THAT WAS WEIRD.

TARA: OK JESS I NEED TO STEP OUT AND THE OTHER DOC THAT

WAS HELPING YOU AND HAVE HIM TAKE A LOOK AND THEN WE WILL GO FROM THERE.

10MINS LATER SHE WALKS IN WITH THE DOC AND HE CHEEKS HER AND THEN TELLS HER WHAT IS GOING ON.

DOCTOR: OK JESS FROM WHAT I SEE IT LOOKS LIEK YOU WHERE PREGNANT WITH TWINS AND ONE BABY DIED AND

YOU ARE STILL PREGNANT WITH THE OTHER BABY.

JESS: OK YOU YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I AM STILL PREGNANT BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE??

DOC: WELL YOU SEE BABY A AND BABY B WHERE IN THE SAME SAC AND SOME HOW ONE BABY WAS JUST WEEK AND COULD NOT MAKE IT AND THE OTHER WAS HIDING SO WE COULD NOT SEE IT

JESS JUST STARTED TO CRY WITH JOY AND THANK THEM AND ASK TEM TO SEND IN JAX CLAY AND GEMMA THAT SHE WANTED TO TELL THEM. CLAY AND GEMMA AND JAX WALKED IN HER ROOM

THERE WHERE TOLD BY TARA AND THE DOC THAT JESS HAD SOME BIG NEWS TO TELL US.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS LOOK I DO WANT TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS BUT I CAN'T CAUSE I DO NOT GE EOUGH FEED BACK SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING=K AND I WILL UP DATE

I HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS FORTHIS STORY..

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK

Brittni2009 LazySmurf247

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW


End file.
